It is commonly known in the art relating to V-type internal combustion engines to provide a onepiece intake manifold mounted in the valley between the banks on the inside walls or the tops of the cylinder heads. Such an arrangement ties the two cylinder banks together at their upper ends and usually provides a simple and clean appearing structure through which air is delivered from an intake filter, turbocharger, carburetor, or other air or air fuel mixture handling device. In another known arrangement for a diesel engine, separate manifold chambers integrated with a camshaft gallery cover are connected by a separate distribution fitting or connector that supplies air to the separate chambers for both banks. Other arrangements are also known.